


Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Festival

Clint wasn't much for celebrating any festivals.  
Most were because one had a family and friends.  
He had neither.  
His family was dead,  
And his only friend was Natasha,  
Who agreed with him,  
That festivals are ridiculous.


End file.
